my Heart the Labyrinth
by geepeny92
Summary: The lines of life can be black and white. But we can fill them with rainbow colors, And wait for the happiness we long for. English is not my first language, please be kind, this is SWANQUEEN.
1. because of him

Regina mills was in her bed looking at her cealing, thinking of the day ahead. She is the mayor of a little town, called storybrooke. A mother of three, two very bright and lovely twins age 11, Henry and Emily and a beautiful 3 years old girl named rose. Regina is dedicated to her family and a very busy person, with 3 kids and a time consuming job she has it very difficult at times. Not wanting to deny her kids attention and also not slacking at her job, she rarely has time for herself.

20 years ago Regina met Mallory drago, they were high school sweet hearts. They were both very in love with each other. After graduating college Mallory and regina got married. Some years later they both wanted to expand their family afterwards and decided to adopt The twins.

They decided on adaption because it was difficult for regina to conceive and Mallory really didn't want to get pregnant, she just wanted to become a parent. The twins were 4 weeks old when they were adopted and they were a blessing for Mallory and Regina. They both have different personalities, Henry is more quite, he loved to read stories and as he grew he loved to write and make up fantasies. He was very attached to both his mothers. Emily is a very happy child, loved to dance and spend time with her teacher miss tinker. Emily has a close relationship with both her mothers but she is more attached to Mallory. And little Rose is the light of her family. She is Regina's biological child. After 7 years of raising two wonderful kids Mallory and regina decided to try again for a baby. Rose-Ann was born and is the spitting image of her mother regina, a sweet child and is very loved and protected by both her brother and sister.

2 Years ago tragedy strike the mills-draco family. No one tells you how to prepare yourself when tragedy strike. You never imagine to be the person to loose your loved one in a hit and run. Mallory was driving home from work, when a car came out of nowhere. She didn't even see it coming, the impact was so hard that She died instantly.

Regina was left inconsolable, with two 9 year olds and a 1 year old baby. She became very guarded.

Not only Regina had a hard time against the changes but also her kids. Rose not so much because she couldn't remember much of Mallory. But Henry became more quiet and very angry while Emily got very attached to Regina and was scared to leave her side.

All those thoughts were running through Regina's head.

Until her bedroom door flew open and Emily came inside

"mom!? Are you awake?" she asked while climbing in bed with regina.

"Yes baby I am, what are you doing up so early", " mama Henry's not in his room" Emily said, looking down at regina with big scarred eyes.

" what!!?" she ran out of her room and straight to Henry's, noticing the boy indeed isn't in bed.

"Henry! Where are you!?"

" mama he's not here"

" but why!? Where is he Emily, did he tell you anything?"

Looking at her mother with glassy eyes, she answered " I think he went looking for emma"

Regina stood straight, and took Emily in her arms, give her a big hug without saying another word.

After minutes Regina released Emily, " go brush your teeth baby, I'm going to call the sherriff"

And they did just that, after calling the sherriff Regina stood thinking what to do, how is she going to keep going forward after this?

Before her dead Mallory and Regina thought it was the best idea to tell Henry and Emily the truth about their adoption. Not to make a difference between them and Rose but to teach them that there is all kind of families, and that they love them no matter what. After Mallory's death Henry started to ask more questions about his adoptive parents, Regina only knew a little bit about their biological mother and that was it. He inmers himself in fairytale stories. Telling regina she was the evil Queen because his mother would never abandon him and his sister. After those outburst he always felt remorseful. But apparently those remorse were not enough.

Hearing faint sleepy cries, Regina knew her youngest has woken up. Upon seeing her mother rose stood up in her bed and open her arms for her.

"mama up up!!"

"Good morning princess" , upon noticing her mothers tears rose put her tiny hands on Regina's face " mama is crying? Why you crying mama?"

" oh baby don't worry, mama is fine, see, mama is totally fine" drying her eyes, regina took rose and they both went downstairs, meeting Emily who is already seated by the kitchen table.

" mama, what's going to happen to Henry?"

" Sherriff Booth is looking for him, don't worry ok"

Many hours later there was a knock at the door.

Regina stood from the sofa to open the door, with Emily close behind her.

When Regina opened the door, there stood Henry , she pushed forward and brought him in a hug, inspecting his face to see if he's really ok. " Henry what were you thinking!! You scared us to death." looking down Henry quietly answered "I found my real mom, I mean my other mom, I mean, she is our mom and she is here for us" upon hearing this, Regina lifted her head up and took a good look at the tall blonde woman, with striking green eyes, the same green eyes as her kids.

"You are their birth mother"

" Hi, I'm Emma swan"


	2. fire

Sitting at home relaxing after some long days of work,Emma was enjoying some old TV shows,

Came a knock on her door.

" I'm coming, wait a minute!"

Upon opening her door she noticed a young boy looking at her with big expressive eyes.

" Hi are you Emma swan?"

" uhm yeah kid, who are you?"

" I'm Henry, and I'm your son"

Hearing the boy say that Emma took a step back and return to the couch.

Henry didn't imagine her reaction to be like that, he thought she would be happy to see him.

" do your parents know you're here kid?"

His parents, his mom, thinking about his mom made his stomach feel weird.

" no she doesn't know I'm here, I took the bus" starting to feel ashamed of what he did Henry put his head down.

" hey kid I'm sorry, I didn't expect any of this, do you want something to drink?"

" no thank you, I understand". He kept looking straight into her eyes, " you look just like Emily, she has your eyes, does that mean I look like my dad"?

" uhhhh I think I better bring you back home, were do you live"?

" in storybrooke maine"

"MAINE!!?? you came here from Maine!? I'm bringing you back, I think you're in a lot of trouble".

" you need to come back and stay with us, save us from her"

"save you how kid, does she mistreat you and your sister"?

" no,... but can you please stay "?

Without answering him Emma, changed her clothes, took her keys and they went out of the door, heading to storybrooke.

During the drive Henry was very quiet and keep throwing glances in Emma's direction. This was his and Emily's mom, but why didn't she act like it. Didn't she love them, didn't she want to meet them and be with them?

While Henry was thinking al of this, Emma had her own thoughts,

why did the kid came looking for her? Does he have a bad life? But why didn't the other kid come to her with him? This wasn't how she pictured her day going. Her day? Her life! Getting pregnant at 17 by a friend, she wasn't ready to be a mother, so she thought adoption was the best option for her and for them. Looking at him, he was a beautiful child, well dressed and he seems to be healthy, so she hopes his home situation is not a bad one.

But can she walk away from this. Seeing this kid, and probably she's going to see his sister, she is having mixed feelings.

"Do you want to eat something kid"?

" Why do you keep calling me kid, my name is Henry, call me Henry, is that so difficult"?

he stated angrily and surprising Emma in the process.

" Hey wow ki- ah Henry, I'm sorry, why are you so angry"

"Because you don't care, you don't even look at me for five seconds and you're my mom"

" Ok calm down, Henry, I'm sorry, but this is new to me too"

Henry turned his face to the window and looked outside without saying another word.

after hours of driving they arrived at storybrooke.

Henry gave her the direction and guide her pretty well to his home.

" ok let's do this kid, I bet your mom is pretty worried about you".

Hearing her calling him kid again Henry put his head down and walked to the door.

Emma knocked, and a few seconds later his mom opened the door, her face was red and her eyes were puffy, it reminded him of the time his mom Mallory died.

He felt the funny feeling in his stomach again.

Emma kept looking at the brunette and the little girl behind her, and she felt sad, because the woman appears to be very sad, « of course she's sad you idiot, her son just ran away ».

Hearing Henry utter the words, "his real mom", broke her own heart.

Then the brunette beauty was looking at her, « wait what!?»

"you are their birth mother"

"Hi I'm Emma swan"

" I'm regina"

"HENRY WHY DID YOU DO THAT!? WHY DID YOU BRING HER HERE?"

Upon hearing the little girls outburst, Emma took a step back. This was not a broken home, they were perfectly fine, they were even better than herself. It broke her heart to see the little girls angry face directed at her and she was lost for words.

"Emily baby calm down and please you both go inside, I will come talk to you soon, and Henry,... we will talk in private soon ok"?

Nodding yes he and his sister both went inside as they were told.

"do you want to come inside and have some tea miss swan"?

"uhm alright, please call me emma".

"I'm sorry for all of this, Henry has been having a difficult time, well for a very long time".

"don't worry about it, they seems to be good, I mean healthy" « oh God Emma shut up»

" well they are, I take good care of my kids miss swan, I love them, I'll do anything for them".

"I'm sorry that came out wrong it was very diferent in my head."

Seeing Emma blush and being so nervous brought a small smile on Regina's face.

" relax miss swan I don't bite winking she turn around and walked to the kitchen, Emma following behind her.

Emma was looking with wonder around the house, there was many picture of the family with a blonde woman, so Emma assume she must be Regina's wife. A little disappointment settled inside her but she pushed it down.

" I'm happy to see I made a good choice, you have a beautiful family.

Hearing Emma's word regina stopped what she was doing and closed her eyes. Yes they made a beautiful family but Mallory was not here anymore and maybe any of this would have never happened. She turns around and offer Emma a small smile,

" thank you"

They kept looking at each other until a loud crash was heart followed by a childs cry.

"I'm sorry miss swan but I need to attend my children"

Don't worry regina, I'll wait.

"ok , I'll be right back "

Giving Emma a small smile regina went upstairs first to Rose room, after that to Henry's room where both he and Emily was.

" Henry and Emily mills what are you two doing, what was al the noise "?

"Emily threw my book at me, it almost hit me, I ducked and it slammed against the mirror"

" because you are being stupid, I hate you! "

Henry's eyes filled with tears and his chin begin to quiver

Regina was shocked to hear such strong words from her girl

"Emily no! Don't talk to your brother like that, I never tolerated such language and manners and you know it"

Hearing those words Emily burst into tears

" mamaaaa I'm sorry, I don't want Emma hereeee!! She's going to ruin everything and Henry knows that.

Regina put rose down, who was busy walking towards her brother because she didn't see him all day.

Regina pulled Emily in her arms and hugged her against her chest.

"shhhh baby calm down, Emma is not going to change anything ok, why do you think that"?

"she's going to take us back isn't she "

"absolutely not baby you my child are not going anywhere, neither of you"

" I don't want another mama, I have enough, I don't need one".

" I'm sorry Em, I just wanted to know her better and... I don't know, it feels weird.

Regina looked up and studied Henry's face and noticed some stress.

" what feels weird honey"

Looking at regina Henry felt the same strange feeling in his stomach again.

" I don't know everything, and my stomach feels weird too"

Emily let out a giggle, and Henry started to giggle too, upon seeing her older sibling laughing little miss Rose-Ann let out a giggle and soon they were all laughing.

Emma was downstairs and she could listen to the shouting then the crying and the laughing. The last part brought a smile to her face. What a perfect family.

Minutes later regina came back in the kitchen with all her kids. A beautiful baby girl in Regina's arm and she looked exactly like regina. Emma noticed that Emily had her face buried in Regina's side not even looking in her direction. Henry was looking hopefully at her waiting for her to say something nice for once since he had met her.

"we talked a little bit, Henry is happy to meet you, but I need to get to know you first, I hope you both understand that"?

Henry nodded

" of course regina you set the rules and I want to get to know them too."

"No I don't want to " said Emily face still buried in Regina's side.

"Em don't be rude, Emily is afraid that your going to take her away and I TOLD her thats not the case".

" no Em, can I call you Em"?

" no it's Emily with Y at the end"

Smirking Emma told her that is what cool with her

" I mean you have a wonderful mom I WOULD NEVER take you away from her I mean them"

" oh my wife passed away 2 years ago miss swan it's just me and the kids"

"Emma's face became as white as a ghost " I'm so sorry Regina I didn't know , of course I didn't! I'm so sorry"

"it's alright, we make it work don't we loves". All three children nodded their heads.

Miss Rose was studying Emma very hard for the minutes she's seen her.

" mama who is she "

Regina lost for words, stood open mouthed without knowing what to respond to her child.

"She is our blood mommy like mama is yours" Henry answered.

"No she's not, mama didn't abandoned Rose, her name is Emma and she is a friend of Henry"

With that Emily went to the living and turned the TV on leaving 3 shocked faces and a confuse toddler behind.


End file.
